With so much email traffic, users may find that they have more electronic mail than they can easily manage. Some users subscribe to multiple mailing lists, adding to the volume of emails. Additionally, the order in which emails are typically displayed may not assist in helping a user organize and manage such an influx of communications. It would be beneficial to have a more useful way of managing emails.